Since the communication has been improved more and more rapidly. Data processing and speech communication are required for every people in daily life. However, in wire communication it is necessary to connect telephone wires. In the prior art, the telephone wires are connected by a wire box with a hollow container. Two ends of the wire box are installed with respective joint seats for installing with joints of telephone wires in order to connect joints of telephone wires. However, the prior art wire box has a large volume and a complex structure. It is very inconvenient in using.